The Rose
by mistymurder
Summary: A sexual offenderman love story. Sarah soon to be victim of Smexy (short for sexual offenderman) has been a striking resemblence to smexy ever since 13. Is it possible for Smexy to devlop feelings besides just lust for someone? Read and find out (rated m for a reason)
1. The Rose

"That clock never moves fast enough huh?" I jokingly asked my friend Ruby. She chuckled then said "maybe if you'd stop staring at it". Five minutes left, four minutes, three, two, one the bell rang Ruby and I stood up only to be clinged onto by my friend Amanda "Hey! Ruby, Sarah! Are you girls ready for Mike's party?!" she asked. I rolled my eyes Ruby muttered "yeah" "Maybe Sarah could even make out with Mike" she taunted me I picked up a black and white rose off my desk and threw it at her causing her to duck and let go of me I began to walk away. My black medium length hair swishing past my back with every step. "Aw come on don't take it that harshly" I heard Amanda say by now I was almost to the gates of the school. Before a group of boys stopped me at the gates "hey sexy you gonna be at Mike's party tonight?" one of the boys with blond hair that annoyed me questioned. I reached up placing my right hand on the boy's cheek "aw aren't you a cute one " I said laughing quietly to myself as he flushed red "heh yeah thanks but if you are would you wanna be my date?" he asked I sighed taking my hand off his cheek and took a green rose from my back pack placing holding it out for him I said "if you accept the rose and you see me there in green that's a yes if you see me in any other color i get to throw you into the pond at rose wood park ok" i smiled he reached for it "how do I know that you wont purposely wear another color" he asked wrapping his hand around the stem "well you don't so you'll have to trust me now won't you?" i said he took it and as the group parted and I walked away i looked back smiling and said "Oh by the way bring a change of clothes I don't own anything green" his face got pale and I laughed but i stopped feeling as though I was being watched I shrugged the feeling off and continued on my way home as I was walking I noticed something on the sidewalk in front of me was a black and red rose my two favorite colors. I looked around to see if someone had dropped it but I saw no one so I picked it up. The petals were as soft as silk. The red on it was the most beautiful shade of red i had ever seen. As i continued on my walk home I felt the watching feeling intensify and I hurried home to change.


	2. Meet the Watcher

When I got home I still felt like I was being watched even as I got changed into my outfit for the party which was a black studded skirt, a black t-shirt, black studded combat boots, black rose earrings,and black lace gloves. The black and red rose which currently rested on my nightstand seemed to have a strange glow to it. It was like the rose itself almost beckoned me to carry it with me. So I picked it up and placed it just above my ear. I opened the door and headed for Mike's party half way there I saw a man leaning against a light post I stood for a minute observing him he was wearing a black trench coat and a black fedora that was pulled down so I could not see his face. What I could see of him was deathly pale. He seemed to notice me in the time it took him to look me up and down I could see that he had no face which was rather shocking he gestured to the rose in my hair and his face ripped slightly to reveal a wicked smile that sent shivers down my spine. I looked away and continued walking quickly towards Mike's house, but when I looked back at where he was standing he was gone. "hey girlfriend!" I heard Amanda call. "hey" I said still looking at where he was standing "what are you looking at?" I heard Ruby asked I looked forward smiling "oh nothing let's go inside" I said rushing them inside.

(after the party)

I shoved the blond boy into the pond at Rose wood like I promised. Again I felt like I was being watched "this will teach you to corner me and then hit on me" I said shoving him as he fell back he grabbed onto my jacket in an attempt to pull me with him I began to fall forward "ahhhhh" i screamed suddenly A hand caught me and jerked me back from near the pond causing the rose in my hair to fall on the ground a few feet away I looked at where the rose had fell to find it wasn't there I turned around to see the stranger from earlier holding it out for me "thanks" I said taking from his hands "no problem cutie might I say that you've got a nice scream" He said "um thanks I guess" i said walking around him "you're welcome see you later beautiful" he said disappearing he was strange and mysterious i wonder if I'll see him again


	3. His name is Smexy

As I walked home that night my mind couldn't help but pester me with questions. Why did he help me? why did he gesture to the rose in my hair? how did he pick up the rose so fast? and more importantly who was he? I turned the corner That's when I smelt it the wafting sent of roses I looked around to possibly see where it could be coming from and there he was three street lights in front of me leaning against the pole smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. A chill went down my spine I couldn't decide if I was happy to see him or freaked out by his random appearance so I just stood there. He took one of his hands out of his pockets and made a come here gesture. So I obeyed and quickly approached him. "hey beautiful what a coincidence that you keep running into me huh?" he chuckled a deep chuckle "um yeah I guess hey I forgot to ask what's you name?" I said "My names Smexy remember it" i heard him say he then mumbled something under his breath "because it's what you'll be screaming later" i was slightly shocked by his comment but I pretended like I didn't hear what he said "what?" I asked "oh nothing hey mind if I walk you home?" he asked offering out his hand I reached up and accepted it blushing for once I have met a guy that isn't all head over heals falling for me. "what are you thinking about?" he asked seemingly trying to make small talk "oh nothing" I said "mmmm you sure about that" he almost purred stopping me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed my face heating up "w-well I may be thinking that y-you really interest me" I said "oh is that so?" he said I could feel his hot breath on my neck "well maybe You could come back to my place" I felt him lick my neck and I shuddered "I-I don't know I really should be going..." he cut me off short zipping in front of me and kissing me he pulled away and said "come on you'll be home later I promise" He said holding out another rose the red on this one brighter than the last "well i suppose I could go with you for a little bit" I said reaching out and grabbing the stem he pulled me closer and we teleported into a random house.


	4. Smexy

"How did you-"

I was cut short when I was pushed onto a mattress I looked back up at him to see him crawling towards me I quickly backed up running into the head board he chuckled

"**hehe you're trapped now babes**~"

Soon he was Hovering over me his body pressing against mine and I could feel his hard on

"Come on you cant just lay there he's going to Rape you!"

I thought to myself I reached up and bit his shoulder I heard him growl at first I thought that it had worked but I heard him say

"**Ooh a fiesty one I like that~**"

Soon he had pinned my arms above my head with a tendril and was tearing of my clothes soon I was naked I did the best I could to cover up but to no avial he was alot stronger than he looked I looked up and he was smiling at me with an evil smile

"**What's the matter babes not enjoying yourself**~"

"Fuck You!"

"**Oh belive me I plan on Fucking you**~"

I felt his hands move to my legs which I closed tightly I did not plan on being raped tonight or any other night as a matter of fact. I some how managed to keep them closed which caused him to sigh as he shook his head

" **You're a hard one to tame Babes but not hard enough soon you'll be screaming my name begging for me**~"

He leaned up looked me in the eyes and pulled me into a deep kiss groping my chest causing me to gasp. He then pulled away from my mouth and Sunk his sharp teeth into my shoulder.

"AHHHHH! STOP PLEASE!"

I heard him chuckle darkly and I gave up begging I tried to push him off of me because the pain wasnt affecting me it was the pleasure that came from the pain that was shocking me and the harder he would bite down the more pleasure would come soon enough i had stopped trying to push him off and had relaxed underneath him and he let go. As he did so a slight moan escaped my mouth. and he patted my head

"**Good girl**~"

Soon enough he had pushed my legs apart and was positioning himself between them I muttered breathely

"n-no please Don't"

"**Shhh~ trust me you'll enjoy this next part**"

As he said that he thrust into me hard I let out a yelp. He waited for a second before starting again soon his pace picked up

"Ah~ Smexy harder~"

I moaned and he followed the instructions with a smirk and repeatedly thrust into me hard Soon he had hit that special spot I let out a scream and raked my fingernails across his back he chuckled and grunting he said

"**Told you so**~"

I tried to tell him off but all that came out was a moan we were both nearing our end and with one last thrust we both finished he pulled out and layed next to me panting. I slowly started to fall asleep as I did I curled up against him and I felt him put his arm around me

" **Heheh tired**?~"


	5. drinking late

Smexy's pov  
I woke up about midnight I was going to leave her somewhere with a rose and a note like I usually do but instead I awoke to a lack of girl next to me instead was a note and a pure black rose I chuckled this girl was a bit too much like me but eh I wasn't complaining because what the note said made me smile it read  
Dear, Smexy  
You where right as much as I hate to say it I did have fun last night…Figured since you gave me a rose I'd give you one too I kinda figured black was your favorite color nice choice. Went out for a drink be back around 2 am.  
Sincerely, Sarah  
I didn't know she drank? He he might have to keep her around drunk girls are easy targets you know. I got up grabbing my trench coat, tie, and fedora. Putting them on and slender walking to the only bar I knew that was open this late. Déjà vu. Déjà vu was one of my favorite bars mainly because it was open 24/7 that and the waitress where hot when I got there I saw Sarah walking out with a couple beers in a bag aw cute she thought about me~ I began silently walking behind her a few minutes later she stopped and before she could turn around I grabbed her from around the waist and threw her over my shoulder.  
Sarah's Pov  
I left the house around 11 pm leaving Smexy a rose and a note letting him know where I was. A hour of flirting from the male baristas and a beer later I bought a few beers to take home with me or rather take to Smexy's house and began walking back. A few minutes later I began to smell that familiar smell of roses I stopped and before I could turn around to look for the source I was grabbed by the waist and thrown over a male's shoulder I let out a scream and I heard a familiar chuckle in response  
"hey babes~"  
"Smexy you ass! I was going to come back right now!"  
"yeah but this is a much faster way of traveling"  
He said teleporting us back to his house  
"you can put me down now"  
I said flatly as he set me down and I walked to the kitchen placing the beers in the fridge as I did so I felt large arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck  
"Drinking? psk psk it seems that you need to be taught a lesson~"  
"huh?"  
I was confused but the message rang out loud and clear as he teleported us back to the bedroom…..


End file.
